Vacation
by Redenzione
Summary: For Demma Lova: The war has ended, and new friendships have been made, a vacation has been decided upon, and one of the few trials left for this generation, is to find love - in the oddest of places. AU Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's affiliates.

Housekeeping: One: I apologise for the format, usually I have the format perfect, but today this chapter just doesn't want to work with me, so it's either this, or all bunched together, and frankly I think this is best, I will endeavour to make sure that future chapters are not like this. I hope everyone can overlook it in the meantime, and just enjoy the story.

Two: Thank you to Demma Lova, who asked me to write this, gave me an awesome prompt, and also edited! Most appreciated, and I really hope you enjoy the rest of this story (when I get around to writing it.)

Three: As always, updates on any chaptered story will be erractic - No they will not be years in between! That I promise you. But they will not be weekly, or fortnightly, usually - you never know I may get on a roll.

Four: This is AU. And I have not written a HP fanfic in a long time, so I apologise in advance.

Five: Any questions, comments, concerns are more than welcome. :D

Six: I really hope you enjoy this. :D

* * *

Chapter one.

* * *

Hermione watched in growing disbelief at the rate in which her work in-tray was piling up. She could feel the brown strands of bushy hair fall off her head due to the stress.

She clenched her recently clipped nails into the wood of her desk with frustration.

"Why? Why, why, why, WHY! Do people leave their work till the last minute!" Her voice became shriller with each 'why.'

Hermione worked in the Ministry under the Department for the Care of Magical Creatures. Being a relatively new department, there was a lot of general (and boring) housekeeping to take care of. Many of those in the older departments had been set in their ways and found it hard to adjust (re: didn't want to!) to a new set of rules that upset the old system.

Obviously, this resentment had been growing without Hermione knowing. And now, a couple of days out from the Christmas break here she was with what could be construed as months of work.

She felt like crying.

She had been looking forward to a nice quiet Christmas. She even had it all planned.

Finish all work by December 23rd. December 24th would be for wrapping presents. She would spend Christmas Eve cuddling up with Crookshanks in front of her roaring fire with a hot chocolate watching her favourite movies from both the Muggle and Wizarding world.

The 25th would consist of spending the day with her Mum and Dad. On Boxing Day she would then spend with the Weasleys and the extended family (Harry.) Where she would no doubt be coerced into staying until New Years where she would join them in the festivities. (Normally she would invite her parents but since they were getting a very nice cruise from her for Christmas she suspected they couldn't accept regardless.)

Unfortunately, her carefully constructed plan had now gone up in smoke. She turned her eyes on the foreboding pile of papers and wished they would go up in smoke. And flame.

Her diary, one that Harry had bought her as a joke for Christmas last year as a reminder that she was the only one of their acquaintance that would ever use one, lay open with her plan written in neatly and with festivity. It was mocking her with it's deficiency.

She could hear it's words now "Did you really think that despite the time of year and how neatly everything is written in that diary, that you would really be able to enjoy this miserable time of year?"

Yes she did.

"I thought you were meant to be smart?"

Harry had a penchant for picking out mean, talking diaries, ones that sounded familiar too.

It wasn't till Hermione noticed the hand waving in her face that she realized the diary Harry had given her hadn't been talking. She had been answering the questions of Ginny who had arrived in her doorway.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked warily looking at the diary Hermione had been glaring at potently. "Maybe Dad should look at it?" She sat down on the edge of Hermione's desk and crossed her legs.

Hermione smiled at that and finally turned to look at her friend. "No, no it's fine. It's just-" She gestured a hand to her left and the towering stack of work she had.

Ginny's mouth dropped open, "What the hell is all of that? Don't tell me you have to sort all that out?" Before Hermione could dive into a detailed  
explanation of just how that monster pile of work had appeared at her desk, Ginny had already leapt up from the desk, marched towards the door, flung it open, and walked out.

Hermione sighed, Ginny loved Christmas, it was her favourite holiday. She had said everything good had happened to her around Christmas. So Hermione had no doubt that this amount of work had put a serious dent in whatever she was planning.

She reached for one of the many unopened envelopes when Ginny came marching back to the doorway puffing heavily with her anger, "Don't even think of opening any one of those!" She enunciated each word and poked her finger out in warning before turning on her heel and marching back out.

Hermione laughed as she paused in opening the seal of the envelope. She heard a commotion down the hallway and strained her ears to listen, "Don't you dare let her do any of that work! You know she hates leaving things unfinished and once she starts she won't ever stop. Go! Go!"

"I never thought there would be a day where I was taking directions from a Weasley." Hermione grinned at the familiar drawl that came down the corridor towards her office. Draco was back.

"God, no wonder she has so much work, these photos are so distracting." Hermione held in a giggle. The photos were of many magical creatures that had been submitted to indecent acts of violence, torture and disfigurement. Draco often noted the pictures and made comments that would scandalise the rest of her work mates. Some of her favourites included:

"Is that you Dawes? It's not?...Really?"

"Doesn't that look like great fun? I mean take out the pliers and we would all have a jolly good time."

"Doesn't that brander have any taste? What a boring symbol, I mean what's that...Granger? Who was that Muggle that had those two stupid lines? This is even worse than him! What happened to creativity!"

"Oh Dawes! Your daughter must have had a great time at this camp. Or is that you again? You know I can never tell. You should really shell out for better cameras, I mean what are people going to think? These photo's are only half-rate. The picture is not even clear!"

She saw his shadow outline through the frosted glass window she had, He had stopped outside her secretaries office. Draco knew that Dawes hated him, it was a mutual thing, Hermione had know idea why they disliked each other so much. Draco made every effort to antagonize him, and usually (meaning always) he came away the victor in their squabbles.

"Dawes! How are things? Wife leave you yet?"

"Malfoy, things would be better if you had just died."

"So she has left you? My Condolences. I have a lovely fruit basket given to me from the Amazon witch doctor. Do you like Papaya?"

There was a silence, Hermione held in her giggles, she could imagine the puce colour on Dawes' face. She waited for the inevitable blow up.

"Come come now old boy. I don't have a lot of time, it's a simple question, do you or do you not like Papaya?"

There was still no answer, Hermione heard shuffling of papers as Dawes tried to ignore the figure leaning in his door way. Hermione could feel the smirk on Draco's face fighting to get out.

"Oh... I see. Your wife must like Papaya. Well in that case how about-"

"I don't have a wife you ignoramus! I don't care about fruit! Just go and die you disease!"

Hermione stifled her laughter with a fist in her mouth. She heard the chair scrape backwards and Dawes' puffing from his exertion.

"I was just going to suggest coconut's but if you feel that strongly aboutfruit well how about...Celery?"

There was a short pause followed by a loud screech of frustration. Hermione heard the door close and something shatter on it. The jaunty footsteps came her way and stopped outside her door. She got the cursory double knock before the door was thrust open and slammed closed.

Draco's delighted smirk came into view as the door shut, "Hey baby, miss me?"

She shook her head smiling. "You shouldn't have done that."

Draco scoffed loudly as he strode around her office fiddling with one of the many envelopes left for her to sort through, "Please, he was the one who said 'I want a wife,' and then burst into tears."

Hermione stood up from her chair, "He was drunk at that Christmas party, and you took advantage of it."

He turned around from the photo of Harry and Ron he was defacing on her Mantelpiece. "I was trying to help him, I hadn't gotten him anything for  
Christmas so I asked him what he wanted.

As he turned back to the photo Hermione moved closer to him exasperated, "You set him up with Millicent! Millicent Bulstrode! "

There was a pause and Draco turned around. Hermione could see one of Harry's eyes scuttle towards his neck. "I thought they would make a beautiful couple."

Hermione scoffed loudly. Millicent Bulstrode was at least three heads tallerthan Dawes, and twice as wide. She met Draco's eyes as he turned around, his innocent look melted into a quirk of his lips into the smirk he reserved for her.

He held his arms open and she went into them. "I did miss you." She squeezed him tight and inhaled in his scent and warmth. He squeezed her back. "Good."

* * *

"This is unacceptable!"

Blaise watched the tirade of the red-head in front of him continue. She was uncaring that important members of the American, Australian, European, African, Pacific and Asian Ministries were currently sitting next to him watching her with varying degrees of shock.

"I have spent months Blaise! Not days, not weeks, but months preparing for this, and I'll be damned if some lazy, old, angry, misogynistic, ungrateful, resentful, ignorant-"

One of delegates awed that this woman would not only address the Minister by his given name, but would launch a tirade towards him. He leaned in towards a mate sitting next to him and tried to whisper quietly "Do you think she's pregnant?"

There were glares from all the women in the room. Some of the men shot him warning looks and others just put their heads in their hands with resign.

The room was silent. The raging red-head had stopped talking, her fists were clenched at her sides. Those that sat next to the man who had spoken leaned away from their friend.

"Traitors!" He yelped quietly as the woman turned she look in the general direction of his voice, everyone on either side pointed at him.

He looked at them shocked by their desertion. "I jus- uh, I…" he stuttered bringing his hands up to his neck as she glared him. He turned to look at the Minister for help however he was looking far more menacing than the girl.

The red head swing around, her pale pink skirt followed the movement. "Blaise?"

There was a pause where everyone in the room held their breath. He lifted a finger from the desk and motioned for everyone to leave.

As quietly and quickly as it was allowed, all the delegates left the room, the bodyguards followed, Blaise motioned to his own and they bent down as he whispered instructions. The were the last to leave Ginny and Blaise alone in the large meeting room.

"It's not that obvious is it?" Ginny asked fearfully and gently pressed the wool of her turtleneck to her stomach that revealed nothing.

Blaise smiled, "No darling, you don't look pregnant, but that was one impressive rant." She raised an eyebrow and he returned it.

Blaise pushed back from the large desk and motioned to his lap. She smiled and moved around the tables to sit down. "Now, wife." He sighed and smelt her hair as she got comfortable sitting sideways. "Do continue, I was most enraptured."

She snorted but nevertheless continued as he laid a large, warm, long-fingered hand on her belly. "You should see the amount of work she has. It's crazy, and unfair. And you know once she starts she won't stop till she finishes! It's easily enough work to last her through all of the holidays! And she really deserves a holiday, as do we all."

She was snuggling into her husband as he took in all her words. "I really wanted us all to enjoy this Christmas, relax. Especially us since Mum is going to go nuts." She added dryly. Blaise chuckled.

Molly Weasley had made no bones about wanting Ginny pregnant as quickly as possible. Blaise had no problem with agreeing with it, however his main goal in life was to make his wife as sublimely happy as possible. And that included complying with her wishes to decide when she wanted to get pregnant. Not when her mother demanded it. They had, like many, held off during the war much to Molly's consternation. However Blaise had put his foot down, and had been joined by the rest of the Weasley clan. He did want children, but he also wanted his wife safe.

The baby currently enjoying itself in Ginny's womb had been a slight surprise, they had stopped birth control only a couple of weeks ago, and lo and behold, here she was a week or two into their first pregnancy. They had decided to not tell anyone until after Christmas and let that furor die down.

It had been just down the hall in his office when she had told him. He had been going over his notes for one of the hearings he had to go to when she had been let in by one of the guards. She had solemnly asked Nott to vacate the room as she had something very important to discuss with her husband. The seriousness of her tone, features and the fact she had used the word "husband" not 'minister' had Nott out of there faster than a Firebolt.

She had tortured him mercilessly before she finally spilt the beans. Nott and the rest of the guards had burst in when they had heard her cry but had only found her being hugged and twirled around in delight.

No one but the two of them, and Nott knew. Nott being assigned now to protect the Minister's wife had to know the details and had acquiesced rapidly to go under the unbreakable vow to keep his silence on the matter.

Ginny knew that their secret would be a hard one to keep, which was why she had decided for this Christmas to invite those whom she could trust on a holiday. Like she said, she had been planning for months. Looking for the right place to stay, what was the best time to go, what the prices were, who would be coming. She had finally hashed out all the details, made sure everyone could go but didn't know about it, had told all the parents and had made sure the trip would be the most relaxing time they would ever have.

And now, due to the ridiculous attitudes of the other departments in the ministry, her plans were derailing fast.

"Blaise, you have to do something! Anything!"

"Anything?" Blaise brought a hand to his chin making Ginny laugh.

She pushed at his chest lightly, "Please Blaise."

He sat pensively for a moment. Ginny could hear the cogs in his brilliant brain turn. "Malfoy's back yes?"

Ginny nodded, "He was going down the corridor to see her when I met him, I encouraged him gently to make sure she didn't work."

Blaise knew gentle encouragement was not something his wife had, nor promoted. "I hate to break it to you darling, but Draco knows about the trip."

"What?" She met his eyes dismayed. "But you promised you wouldn't tell him!"

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her head. "I know I did, but he wanted to work and refused to say no unless I gave him a good reason. You know he's impossible to lie to, why else would I employ him." He snickered delicately, enjoying one of the few insults he managed to get in about his friend.

"What kind of lunatic wants to work on Christmas?" Ginny asked indignantly to no-one in particular. Blaise didn't answer and allowed her to continue her tirade. The heat was off him and that was all that mattered.

"Honestly, you'd think he'd want to spend time with his friends," Ginny huffed. Blaise conveniently forgot to mention that of the few friends Draco  
Malfoy had, most of them were either in Azkaban, in hiding, or going to the Weasleys. Where he was definitely not invited.

Arthur still held a grudge against Lucius Malfoy, and while he respected the help Draco had been in the War, the two of them had come to a silent  
understanding. Try to avoid one another at all costs.

It doesn't matter at this point what Draco's Christmas habits are. He is coming, and he will no doubt coerce Hermione into coming as well."

"With no work?" Ginny asked peevishly.

Blaise let out a boisterous laugh, "Hermione will find a way to sneak some in and Draco will enjoy himself by burning it in front of her, have no fear my dear. They will both enjoy this holiday.

* * *

"I can't believe you poisoned the water supply of three villages. Draco! Stop fiddling with Harry's nose!

The sigh the echoed in Hermione's office was one of suffering, as though not being able to dismember Harry's face was something of great joy and  
importance.

"Really Granger, it's not as if I did it on purpose. The nose is just begging for it!"

"Draco!" Hermione hissed out his name in annoyance. His nonchalance in poisoning three villages of witches and wizards, that the ministry needed to assure all was well, was grating upon her psyche.

He smirked at the picture of Harry and Ron. The two in the picture were glaring up at him as best they could. He had moved their mouths to where their noses were supposed to go. Ron had an arm coming out of his ear with one eye in the palm. His nose had completely disappeared. Harry had one eye in the middle of his forehead and the other on his cheek. His nose was dangling by a thread from where his mouth had currently taken up occupancy.

"You worry too much, chocolate!, I apologized naturally and had them all cured, enjoyed a couple of shags with the Chiefs daughter, made sure they believed the ministry was doing things in their best interests and came home. Piece of cake."

Hermione ignored being called a piece of confectionary, and tried hard to believe that he didn't shag anyone on his trip. She reached for the envelope Ginny had forbidden her to open, it was quickly slapped out of her hands. "Malfoy!"

"Oh, last name! Should I watch my cheek?" He asked trying to make her laugh with the double entendre.

He succeeded. Remembering him holding his cheek in third year was enough to make her at least crack a grin. He nudged his head gently and she obliged by moving out of her large chair. The one he had decided to give her for her birthday two years ago. He sat down and got comfortable. "Alright." he said finally and Hermione sat sideways with her knees over the armrest. He anchored her back against his arm which enabled them to see each other.

"Too much chocolate, chocolate?"

She wiggled around painfully in his lap and he winced, "Made your point dear."

He reached over her for the envelope and opened it. "Dear Granger, blah blah blah. I don't really care about magical creatures, blah blah blah. My work is far more important, blah blah blah. I just found out my girlfriends a lesbian, blah - Really? Well not surprising for one and two she's not really your girl now is she mate? Blah Blah. Since I no longer have anyone will you be my crazy shag bunny? Blah - Now Granger was that really necessary? I may have a paper cut!"

Hermione had grabbed the note out of his hands with a shriek, "It does not say that!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "But you believed everything else?" She ignored him and scanned the letter. She got about halfway before it was snatched out of her hands, "Hey!"

"I bet the lesbian shagged Dawes too, poor thing, no wonder she's decided to get a machine to do all the work for her."

Being several inches taller than Hermione, Draco was able to keep the letter out of her grasp by using one arm to raise it up and the other to lock her waist to his. "Draco I need to work!"

"And I need to know what you're doing for Christmas but you don't see me hurting you to do so!" He gave a grunt of pain which made Hermione gasp and stop struggling.

"Are you alright?" She asked clutching at his shirt. "I didn't, you know?" She broke off awkwardly and gestured to his privates.

Draco let out a laugh, "Trust me Granger had that happened, the floor would be most delighted." She furrowed her brow in confusion. "The floor would see your bum up close, keep up Granger!"

She rolled her eyes and sat back carefully, "As you can see Malfoy I am working this Christmas." Her tone was despondent and she waved a hand in the direction of the tower of terror.

"And here I thought you were wrapping presents, sitting by the fire with - Granger you actually wrote that in your planner?" His mocking laughter continued ever though she grappled the diary out of his hands. "Give me that!" She growled. He stopped laughing and smiled down at her.

"As fun as all that sounds, how about," he brushed some strands of hair out of her face, "you join the rest of us for a nice relaxing holiday."

"Sounds delightful," Hermione grinned resisting the urge to stretch out like a cat, "but I can't I have-"

"Granger notice how my voice didn't go up at the end? Not a question. You are coming."

She raised an eyebrow and he lifted his hand apologetically, "I'm just the messenger, Weasley's the one who planned the whole thing. She and Blaise decided that we all needed to go to the middle of nowhere to relax. Not my idea of a holiday but nevertheless we have been summoned."

"I'm afraid to ask what your idea of a holiday is, and are you ever going to stop calling her by her maiden name. Ginny is a Zabini now."

"Don't change the subject, and a holiday for me? At home, never having to leave bed. And no."

There was a sudden knock on the door, the two of them stopped their banter and shouted, "Enter."

Blaise and Ginny walked in, "I thought it was Hermione's office?" Blaise asked with a grin. Draco returned it and motioned to the chairs. "Come, sit."

"Comfortable?" Ginny asked coquettishly, referring to Hermione still being on Draco's lap. She was rewarded with a peevish look.

"What's this about a holiday I know nothing about? Somewhere in the middle of no where, and apparently I have to go?"

Draco nodded, "The lady wants us all to go, and I don't go if you don't. Oh! Granger say no. Think of it. You, me, and my favourite holiday." He waggled his eyebrows at her and Hermione smiled helplessly.

"Oh no you don't! You are both coming, even if I have to drag you myself. Don't think I won't. And I can't believe you told her!" Ginny turned red with frustration.

"Calm down Mistress of Blaise," The Minister sputtered at this. "You told me to get her there. I mean have you seen her diary, look at what I'm working with, I had to tell her!" He tried to offer the planner to the couple in front of them but was stopped by a blushing Hermione.

Ginny grit her teeth, "I told you to make sure she didn't work, not to tell her about the whole damn thing! It was meant to be a surprise."

"Well I didn't get a surprise!" Draco pouted.

"And who's fault is that!" Ginny snarled at him, Blaise held her back gently by the elbows and shook his head at Draco's impudence.

"I think they're angry at me." Draco spoke to Hermione matter-of-factly. She looked as exasperated as Blaise and Ginny did.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I don't know how you put up with him Hermione." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and went to speak but was interrupted.

Draco's smirk was malicious. "Well I did recently hear that I am a terrific shag," He suddenly frowned, "at least I think that was it, I mean they don't really give their women a great education, even her - and she's the Chiefs daughter!"

Blaise looked horrified. "You didn't!"

Draco examined his nails., "Well if you had been there, like they had asked of you instead of sending me. You would know for sure then wouldn't you?"

The Zabini's stood there mouths agape. Draco mock sighed, "I told you not to send me, but would you listen?" He shook his head in the negative and mouthed 'no.'

Hermione tried to silently send a message to the no doubt enraged Minister. 'Please don't kill him, please don't kill him.'

Draco wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione, "Well? Don't just stand there. Clean up my mess."

Blaise closed his mouth and let out a puff of air. One hand gripped the arm of his snarling wife who was trying to climb over Hermione's desk to strangle the blonde shouting obscenities and things like "You know how important this was," and "Is your pecker that small that you have to make up for it?"

The other arm was lifted up and Blaise rubbed his temples knowing (hoping) Draco was only playing with him.

"Granger, Malfoy, get as much of this work done as possible. I want to see you both bright and early here on the 26th ready for the Portkey. No exceptions. Pack lightly." He spoke sternly to both of them.

Hermione blushed realizing he meant little books and nodded meekly, he was using his Minister's tone. Draco had sometimes mocked it calling it a "Steal of Molly Weasley's." Draco waved his hand agreeing to the early rise.

Blaise laid a hand on Ginny's back and gently led her out the door. She was still yelling down the corridor as they left.

Draco tilted his head to lay it gently on Hermione's. "Now Granger, that is a beautiful couple."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its affiliates.

For DemmaLova: Sorry this is so late. But here is chapter two! :D

* * *

"You're not packed!"

Lavender twirled around quickly, letting her hair and long skirt go with the movement. Her skirt caught on one of the open suitcases down by her feet and made her stumble slightly.

She mumbled out a curse and righted herself. Her bedroom looked like it had been sucked into a black hole and then spat back out again haphazardly. Shoes were overflowing in one suitcases, some shirts were already packed into another, along with pants, her delicates, and some swim-suits.

The rest of her wardrobe was currently hanging in her open wardrobe (how it all fit in there Ginny would never know) or draped across any open space available in the small room.

Lavender glanced around her room and hesitated upon her answer to Ginny's shrill question. "Well- well, that depends on how you define...packed." She twisted her fingers together as she prepared for the inevitable blow up.

She finally managed to look at her red-headed friend and she swallowed - almost akin to a gulp of fear.

There was no tell-tale red upon the Weasley's when they got angry, their signature red hair did that all for them, instead, when they were angry, the family members lost all the colour in their faces.

Ginny was currently rapidly losing the colour in her lips and the pinkness in her cheeks was long gone.

Lavender held out a pleading hand and tried to step backwards from her friend, she stumbled over the odd ends that had fallen in her packing flurry. "Gin - I know that we leave -"

"In less than an hour!" The red-head shrieked while throwing her hands up in the air, she didn't notice the ducking action Lavender performed, instead she marched into the room and picked up random articles of clothing and sneered at them in disgust.

"Honestly, how hard is it to pack? You throw in the essentials. Some shorts, skirts and pants, a couple of shirts, swimsuits, underwear, one or two sweaters to keep warm, a spare pair of shoes, your toiletries, and a some nice clothes for going out. Bing, bang, boom. You are done."

Lavender hesitated, "Well yes, normally packing is quite easy, when you know where you are going, In this case..." she looked at the fuming red-head currently close to exploding in her room and immediately stopped talking. Ginny was not in the mood for excuses.

Ginny poked out her forefinger to emphasise her points. "You pack all the time, how on earth is this difficult for you? Of all people, you pack better than anyone I know. Even Hermione with her special charmed extension bags."

"Ginny." Lavender sighed with exasperation. She didn't mean to, from the look on her friends face, Lavender being tired and exasperated was not warranted, at all. "I don't know where I am going, because you won't tell us where we are going - a fabulous idea, by the way." She added on the last part seeing the colour recede again from Ginny's face. "Which means I have to pack for all eventualities. Plus, I just got back from freezing temperatures, only to be told that hey! We are all going on holiday - pack tonight and I will see you tomorrow." Lavender gestured uncaringly to her open and unpacked bags. "I got started yesterday, but then I feel asleep. I was tired Gin, okay? I was thinking maybe I could come over tomorrow instead of coming with you guys today, It will give me a bit more time to sort out a couple of things, and pack correctly."

Lavender almost thought she had her. She could see the softening begin, her shoulders relaxed and her eyes changed from stormy sapphire blue to a shimmering bright cerulean. The fingers on her hips stopped digging into her skin and shirt and her lips lifted ever-so-slightly.

However, she had taken it one step too far. The minute Lavender had suggested that she arrive later, all that calmness had been bottled up again with a very tight stopper. Her body went rigid and her eyes began to change colour again in her anger.

"No." Ginny began, "no, no, no no, no." Ginny had raised and waggled a finger in time with her word. "You, like everyone else, are coming today. I refuse to leave anyone behind."

Lavender took a moment to stop listening to her friends diatribe and instead wondered whether Ginny had been a part of the military in a former life.

Ginny drew herself up to her full height, which happened to be up to Lavender's shoulder and gave her friend what could only be described as a sickeningly triumphant smile. "We have to be leaving in forty-five minutes. We are meant to be having fun in one hour. I'll be damned if I let you mess with the schedule."

Lavender blinked, "Blaise has really done a number on you, hasn't he?" Ginny glared at her, "because of your..." Ginny looked around, "impediment" she drew out the word, like Lavender had a disease. "I have to go Molly on you." She finished with a serious face.

Blaise and Ginny - lovely couple that they be, were also extremely eccentric. One of their peculiarities was comparing actions and emotions to members of their family. When they wanted to annoy someone, they would do a Fred. When they wanted to scare someone, they would use Blaise's mother as the example. And when they wanted something done. It would always be a Molly.

Their small group of friends had come to beware these actions. It was only very rarely that what they wanted didn't happen, and that was usually because the couple didn't really care about the outcome, or that the group had had time to figure out what their plan was and could somewhat combat it. The latter happened less often than the first.

Lavender paused for a moment before answering her friend. More often than anyone it was Draco who had come under the wrath of Blaise and Ginny. Occasionally Hermione - but that was usually in good jest. Harry and Ron, had once or twice been subject to the Zabini's but that was only when they had made a mistake - like scaring the trainee aurors, or trying to play a prank on Blaise or Ginny. Lavender had never been targeted. Ever. She had been very proud of it. And their friends had been baffled.

For someone as light-hearted, almost whimsical as Lavender, they had all been surprised that she had never been targeted. Lavender had put it down to rarely being around the couple, her job as an Overseas Magical Education Consultant for the Ministry kept her very busy. As the name suggested she was very rarely at home, and the only time she usually saw Ginny and Blaise was when she came back to report in.

Usually after a welcoming dinner and week - maybe two if she was lucky, Lavender would then be sent somewhere else to stay for an extended period of time. She didn't mind the constant travel - if anything she welcomed it. She hadn't been in England for longer that two weeks in two years.

Lavender raised an eyebrow. She had heard about "going Molly." She had never experienced it, nor had she seen it happen. Curiosity rather than fear overcame her as she watched Ginny walk towards the empty fireplace in her bedroom. She took a handful of powder from one of the bowls and flung it mercilessly into the grate. It roared to life with green flames.

Lavender twitched, the green that illuminated off Ginny, coupled with the knowing smirk on her face, made her look extremely sinister. Lavender felt her chest grow heavy, the blood from her face drain, and the urge to do nothing but collapse.

"I get that you are angry with me Ginny," Lavender whispered furiously as panic made her heart start beating fast. "But there is no reason to send him in here I promise you I will be ready in five minutes." She stumbled again, this time over an open suitcase. She managed to brace herself on Ginny by grabbing her shoulders. After bracing herself and thanking Ginny, Lavender clutched tighter, "please, please, please don't send him in here Ginny. As my friend - please don't send him in here. I promise you. I will be ready. I will - just-" Ginny grabbed at her friends elbows to stop the tirade.

"Lavender, really, you asked for this-" She spoke matter-of-factly but was cut off by a hyperventilating Lavender Brown.

"Ginny please!" Ginny looked up into her friends eyes and felt her stubbornness melt away. Lavender would beg if she had to. That's how serious she was about this moment.

It baffled her. Ginny had expected someone like Lavender to be over him by now. Two years without seeing him, without no contact whatsoever, and she should be alright. But here she was, close to being on her knees in supplication and begging her not to bring him into their little debate.

Ginny paused for a moment, "so you will come with us?" Lavender sighed and dropped her blonde head down, before nodding it. Ginny wasn't satisfied. "No matter what - you will be ready at midnight to travel via Portkey? No excuses, no not showing up?" Lavender kept nodding. "I promise Gin, just please!" Lavender stressed the please and Ginny could hear the hitch of near tears in her friends voice.

"Mrs Zabini?"

Lavender let out a choke and she whipped her head up in panic. He was just outside the door. "It's alright Theo." Ginny spoke authoritatively to the person behind the door. Her bodyguard and Lavenders ex-fiancé.

"Are you sure?" He asked loudly, probably hearing another of Lavenders sniffles. Ginny watched her friend dissolve into silent tears, "yes Theo. Everything is fine. Please assure my husband."

There was a quiet "yes m'am," and the footsteps receded away. The two women were silent for a long time. Lavender let the tears run down her face as she calmed down while Ginny kept her guilt to herself. "Are you ever going to tell us what happened between the two of you?"

Lavender shut her eyes, trying to will away the images and memories Ginny had just unwittingly put into her head. "You always say to us," Ginny bent down and picked up a light pink cardigan, "that it was nothing." She folded the cardigan gently, "but that didn't look like nothing." Lavender didn't reply, instead she turned her back to her friend and began to pack.

"I'd wager he didn't even know that this was your house. I wonder what he would have done had he known." Ginny was trying to get a reaction from her friend, but it wasn't working. She needed a reaction, so she pushed harder. "He doesn't really talk about his personal life. At all, and I don't ask, as far as I know Blaise doesn't either." Ginny watched Lavender methodically move around the room, picking out specific clothing for the trip. She had been right - Lavender was a very good packer.

"However he knows that you are coming on this trip." Ginny paused letting it sink in as her silent friend continued packing. "And you should know that he is coming too." With that Ginny disapparated with a crack. The pink cardigan fell to the floor in a heap.

Because of the abruptness of the move, Ginny missed the reaction she had been hoping for, the one she needed. The gasp and the crying that followed her announcement.

* * *

"A trunk, Granger? Really? How many pieces of lingerie can one woman own?"

Draco's great amusement was enough to make Hermione blush. She yanked one of her pillows from the bed and threw it at him. He neatly dodged the square and moved into the room. He had been leaning on the door arch watching her rush around her room and pack.

The muggle way of course.

He chanced a glance into her trunk and smiled. Three quarters of the trunk were filled with books.

He turned to watch her pull out a large rain jacket and fold it up. "Hermione, we are going to a tropical island, somehow I don't think you will need that." Draco took out the rain jacket she had just squashed into her trunk. She furrowed her brow when she returned with a pair of jeans, "Draco. Give me back my rain jacket."

He returned by throwing the rain jacket away from them and pressing against her back. She felt the edges of the open trunk press into her thighs lightly. "What will you give me for it?" He asked playfully.

"How about a dye job?" Hermione asked pertly, she dug a elbow backwards, making him grunt and move aside. She continued with her packing and he sighed before flopping down on her bed next to her trunk.

"You do understand that packing lightly is not this," he waved a hand toward her trunk with an uncaring attitude. She ignored him lightly, and placed another book into the trunk. Draco groaned, "Chocolate, the Portkey is not going to be able to us off the ground."

She stopped her packing to glare at him. He raised himself up on his elbows and then raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to miss Dawes that much, that you have to make a mini-replica of him?" He gestured to the trunk.

"Draco it's less than an hour till we have to be at the Portkey, why are you not packing?" Hermione asked after getting her temper under control - something that greatly disappointed the man laying lazing upon her bed and pulling the ears of her stuffed rabbit Jacqueline.

"Because _Chocolate_," he emphasised the name to really annoy her, "some of us remember that we have magic flowing in our veins and can be packed in less than half a second, and all it requires is a few words, a small amount of concentration - only if you're like you and I - for others like Potter and Weasley I can imagine more is required. And a wand - much like the one I am extremely jealous of, residing in the back pocket of your jeans." He was delighted to see her blush again. "We who remember our magic, understand that in less than an hour, more important things can be done." He literally purred the last part of his small speech trying to make that flush extended down her chest - or what he could see of it.

"More important things, oh yes. Like remembering to take Crookshanks' pet food next door. Thank you Draco" She smiled sweetly at him while he rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Would you mind closing my trunk? And please stop molesting Jacqueline." She asked as she left the room. He watched her leave before falling back on the bed with a sigh. He looked at the ratty bunny in his hands for a minute before getting up, throwing it in the trunk and closing the lid.

* * *

"Why are we always the first here?" Ron asked Harry as they walked into Blaise's office. Harry grinned at his best mate, "because we know 'better' than to be late." Ron laughed and sat down in one of the chairs opposite the minister's. He did know better. The last time he had been in here alone he had made the mistake of sitting in that chair.

The last time he had he had immediately been vaulted into the doorway and knocked out cold. Once he came around the pain did not stop, he had to deal with Malfoy snickering at him and making snide comments about his never becoming Minister of Magic - and that even a chair had made it obvious.

"And here I was hoping Weasley would be lying on the desk out cold - Potter leaning over him, concern in more than just his eyes." Draco smirked wickedly as he came into the office. Ron rolled his eyes, "need more for your spank bank Malfoy?" He asked rather crudely making Hermione and Lavender gasp as they walked in. They both stopped and glared at him, while Harry tried to contain his grin and Draco didn't bother.

Ron blustered and pointed toward the cackling blond who was leaning against a bookcase on the other side of the office, the girls just shook their heads. Lavender smiled at Harry and went to hug him hello. Hermione walked over to a smug Draco, "I know you were baiting him," she warned. He looked shocked, "dearest," he put his hand to his chest as though overwhelmed with shock. Hermione remained unimpressed at his theatrics, "he was bullying me. And what is worse, Potty was helping."

"Potty? Draco?" Lavender asked smiling as she came over to the two. Draco held his theatrics for a few seconds before giving up with a smirk, "it was worth a try." He sniggered and then accepted her hug. "Looking lovely as ever. Did you enjoy Washington?"

The three conversed for a while until the rest of their party arrived. Ginny - who was looking slightly peaky and Blaise with his arm around her walked into his office. "Cutting it fine you two." Harry hopped of the desk and smiled at his ex-girlfriend. She smiled back weakly.

"Ginny are you alright?" Hermione asked. The attention she was receiving worried Ginny and she immediately assured everyone she was fine, just extremely tired. She made an offhand joke that Blaise couldn't pack to save his life. To which everyone laughed. They all knew Blaise was the one that packed. Ginny had a habit of just throwing things into her bags.

"Everyone pack lightly?" Blaise asked pointedly. Draco snorted loudly and together they shared a knowing look. "Is that one more reason to be in Slytherin? To know how to pack lightly?" Hermione asked tartly. The rest of the occupants in the room grinned and all looked expectantly at the only two Slytherins.

To their credit they both maintained their dignified facades. "Yes." Blaise answered in such a tone that suggested one would be mad to not want to know how to pack well. He then thrust out a hand that held an old picture frame. The glass was cracked, and there was nothing inside it. Draco was about to comment but was stopped by a pinch on the arm. He sighed and reached out a finger.

"Wait," Lavender looked up at Ginny who smiled as the Portkey jerked them out of the office.

* * *

Their feet landed on plush grass, the colour was expected to be green. The darkness kept away all the colour as the group took their miniaturised luggage out of their pockets.

As the rest of the group enlarged their trunks, Ginny rushed forward and produced a small key from under her cloak. She inserted the key into the keyhole and let it go. The group heard the locking mechanisms click as the double doors unlocked. After a few seconds the doors swung open and the light flooded their vision.

"Oooooh" Hermione looked over her shoulder and shared a grin with Draco who was levitating their luggage into the condo. Ginny's squeal of excitement, even though she knew exactly where they were staying, was contagious as the girls all started to look around the large living space.

The boys settled down onto the couches, the trunks still laid in the foyer waiting to be moved into specific bedrooms.

The squeals and cooing over the kitchen and bathrooms, "Do you even know how to cook Lav?" And "Granger, we are going to have so much fun in that bathtub." Both received glares from the girls and high-fives all around from the guys.

As the girls disappeared down a corridor, Theo apparated into the living room and made Ron jump out from his chair at the loud crack.

"Nott!" Draco laughed loudly and pulled his friend in for a handshake and a hug. Theo returned it. He shook hands with both Harry and Ron before turning his attention to the minister. "Premise secured sir." Blaise looked at his bodyguard before waving his hand to the chair next him. "Dude start your holiday, I don't want my wife angry on our first night. That couch does not look comfortable."

The guys laughed, "speaking of which," Theo sat down blissfully in the couch next to Blaise. "We got a little problem." Blaise shut his eyes, Draco looked at his friend with amusement the tight lines of a frown between his eyebrows burgeoned the beginning of a headache.

"Theo!" The boys turned to the hallway, the sandy-haired man stood up and walked to Hermione smiling and accepting the proffered hug. "You are looking well," Hermione smiled at him, he nodded sheepishly. Ginny walked past him and smiled her gratitude toward him. He nodded and looked past her.

He was lucky that years of practise made it easy for him to steel himself at seeing Lavender Brown again. She looked the same as she always did. Beautiful.

"Hey," He spoke, ignoring the chatter behind him. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, he willed her not to make this awkward. She didn't. She smiled lightly and spoke hello to him. He wanted to open his arms up for a hug but knew that it was too much. They hadn't seen each other since the day they broke up. Two years ago.

She started walking towards him and a ray of hope swelled, that hope immediately chilled as she walked straight past him to sit next to Harry and Ron on the couch. He berated himself quietly for inhaling her familiar musky scent before turning around and sitting opposite the large three-seated couch.

"WeaPott," Draco snickered to himself, "can share a room. They'd be used to it i'd imagine." Ron and Harry each threw a cushion at the blonde man, who only caught both of them before they hit his face and threw them behind him. He then pulled Hermione from her perch on the arm rest to sit in his lap to further block any attempt on his person.

Ron glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "WeaPott?" Hermione asked quietly to Draco, he turned his head down to look at her and smirked. "Yes. Blaise's bachelor party." He spoke loudly, gaining attention from everyone and a groan from Blaise. "Blaise thought it...appropriate," Hermione smothered a smile - appropriate, another word for their Minister being completely plastered - "to give each couple he knew of, a name to cement their love." The group laughed loudly at Ron and Harry who edged away from each other - Ron went so far as to put a giggling Lavender in between them.

Harry glared at Blaise who shrugged apologetically, "blame the alcohol." Harry rolled his eyes. "So if we got that abomination." Ron glared nastily at his brother in law, "what did you and Hermione get?"

Hermione scrunched up her face in embarrassment, while Draco scoffed. "I am Draco Malfoy and she is Hermione Granger." He spoke imperiously. "We don't need a co-joint name." Theo smiled at the snobbery Draco was playing up, "yeah there's that - and the fact that you were also too drunk by that stage to remember what Blaise had dubbed you two."

The group roared with laughter, Draco gave his friend a vicious smile. "Ill get you back for that," he promised. Theo bowed his head in acquiesce.

"So back to the problem," Hermione spoke bossily. "Obviously there are eight of us and only six bedrooms. Obviously Ginny and Blaise will be taking a bedroom," The two nodded, "so that leaves six of us and five bedrooms. Some one else will have to share."

The room was quiet for a second, "I don't mind sharing," Lavender piped up and gestured to Hermione, "If you don't want to."

"What about your sleep-walking?" Theo suddenly spoke. The group turned to look at him. He looked at her nervously, as did the rest of them. Lavender swallowed, "well yes, there is that to consider. I am getting better..." she trailed off. She looked away from Theo and missed his clenched jaw. The only way she had gotten better was when she was wrapped tightly up in someone else's embrace. They had learnt that a long time ago. And the thought of someone else holding her like he did was enough for him to grate away the enamel on his teeth.

"As much as I would enjoy seeing these two spooning," Draco spoke leisurely and gestured to the two girls, "and as much as I would like to record for future blackmail the inevitable secret relationship of Weasley Male and Potter unknown," he grabbed another pillow inched from Hermione's face, "I think we all understand that Hermione is going to bunking with yours truly. Making the other four bedrooms available for the rest of you."

"I am?" Hermione raised an eyebrow to look at him. Draco grinned wolfishly.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I can think of a few," Ginny yawned loudly. She and Draco smirked at each other.

"What if Hermione wanted to bunk with either of us?" Ron spoke up and gestured to himself or Harry who glared at his friend. "Not that it's completely awful," he returned to Hermione who smiled back at his apologetic face.

Draco snorted again, he tapped Hermione lightly on the thigh to get her to stand up. He reached for his wand and levitated both their trunks together before wrapping an arm around her waist. "Please, you snore like a Hippogriff in heat, and Potter is a blanket hog, and before you make another crude remark to upset the lovely ladies in here," Draco cut off Ron who then blushed sheepishly at a grinning Lavender and a curious Ginny. ("Another?" "You're surprised dear?") "I know this," Draco continued, "Because Hermione told me. Not in those words, they were my lovely addition, and besides like I said." He gestured to himself, "who wouldn't want to cuddle with this."

Hermione whispered her thanks to him quietly as he steered them toward the hallway that led to the bedrooms. "Okay Granger, you did the snooping before like we planned. Which bedroom is the biggest?"

Hermione hid a giggle as he slid his hand from her waist to her hand. He spoke loud enough for the rest of the group to hear. Just as they heard the loud part of footsteps moving Draco grinned at her.

"Run."

* * *

Sort of more than a filler chapter - But I needed to introduce Lavender and Theo more, get that small side story rolling. Plus it just set's up the story more, so you know where their sleeping, how they got there. Just more of a deeper insight to the group friendship. Something that maybe exempt for a few chapters later on as I focus more on specific couples.

Again, sorry for the long wait, I go through phases of having massive writers block - and this one has been in for a while. But I though I would get this out. It deserves to be. I hope you all enjoy it. Please tell me what you think. And if you have any questions, concerns, suggestions. Do not hesistate to ask! :D

Redenzione.


End file.
